Accepter la vie pour l'autre
by Ryrynie
Summary: Harry décide de prendre son destin en mains. Même s'il sait qu'il ne fera pas le bon choix...Mais il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Une nouvelle vie commence pour eux...slash SSHP après une dizaine de chapitres...
1. Décision

**Titre: Accepter la vie pour l'autre**

**Auteur: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713, postée ailleurs et dans une version différente; la version «originale», soit la tournure de «nulle selon l'auteure» J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et ma foi, je ne suis plus aussi fleur bleue!!! xD)**

**Univers: Haaaaarrrry Potter, monde crée par la fantastique, la sublime, l'unique, la «géniallisimme», (rajoutez-en tant que vous voulez) J.K. ROWLING!!!!!**

**Genre: SLASH Harry/Severus!!!! Homophobes, vous voyez le petit X rouge à droite en haut de l'écran??? Eh bah utilisez-le!!! (thème suicidaire «légèrement» abordé lors du premier chapitre)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à JKR!!!!**

* * *

Nouveau soupir. Toujours le même désespoir…Tout le monde comptait sur le grand, le célèbre, le puissant, l'unique, bla bla bla, Harry Potter pour régler tous les problèmes du monde, sorciers autant que moldus. Alors que le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à soulager ses propres problèmes et ses propres peines…

- _On m'avait dit sauve le monde :  
Vous viendrez cracher sur ma tombe!_  
Ce que je peux être banal…Fredonner une toune nowere que personne ne connaît chez les sorciers…Mais bon sang! Y'a-t-il seulement une personne qui puisse me comprendre dans ce bas-monde!?!Bien sûr que non…Dumbledore et tous les autres ne…Bof, pas la peine de penser à ces espèces d'innocents! Leurs maudits encouragements….Qu'ils se les foutent donc là où je pense…, ruminait Harry Potter, depuis des siècles, d'après lui.

Il se disputait au moins trois fois par jour avec ses amis, à présent. Sans parler de tous les enseignants qu'il avait réussis à se mettre à dos…Seule McGonagall semblait le comprendre réellement, mais elle tenait trop à son orgueil pour s'abaisser à offrir son aide à la coqueluche la plus malheureuse du monde sorcier. Dumbledore, à force de vouloir le protéger, finissait par le ronger intérieurement. Le Survivant n'en pouvait plus d'endurer à longueur de journées ces foutus sourires qui sonnaient faux. Harry s'écrasait par lui-même, il se rabaissait dès que quelqu'un tentait de le complimenter. Oui, il avait un corps de rêve, oui, il avait du charme, ouais il était fort. Et puissant. Et si. Et ça. Et tout, quoi.

Tout? Non. Il commençait à se diriger vers la mauvaise voie, il le savait. La preuve? Le Choixpeau lui avait proposé une nouvelle fois de rejoindre les rangs des Serpentards. À ce moment, Dumbledore faisait encore croire à sa mort et Rogue était encore caché, donc Harry s'était retrouvé seul dans le bureau de la personne en qui il avait placé le plus de confiance durant toute sa vie. Et c'est là que la torture avait recommencé…Les membres de l'Ordre se dispersaient les tâches et les emplois à combler pour la nouvelle année de Poudlard – la 7e de Harry, quoi. Et lui, qu'on avait été cherché chez les Dursley en pleine nuit sous une soudaine inspiration, avait retonti au château, à se tourner les pouces en essayant de ne pas répondre aux portraits qui l'accablaient de questions de toutes sortes, variant entre Dumbledore, les sciences et sa vie, hum hum, plus que personnelle. Sa mauvaise humeur était encore plus massacrante après Dumbledore défunt, apparemment…

Après deux mois d'année scolaire épouvantable, il avait pris une grave décision, qu'il savait qu'il regretterait, mais uniquement lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus le regretter…

- «Jeu de mots pitoyable, mon pauvre vieux…T'es pire que Dumbledore»…, pensa-t-il en posant sa tête sur le bord de la fenêtre glacé, fabrication exclusive de pierre explique.

Il était seul. La nuit semblait calme; les centaures n'avaient pas trouvé de cible, apparemment…La lune était une nouvelle fois pleine; Lupin envahit ses pensées durant quelques secondes, mais il savait que Rogue et Lupin avaient pris ensemble la décision de mettre fin, coûte que coûte, aux problèmes du lycanthrope. Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose…Encore et toujours Dumbledore! Albus, par-ci, Albus par-là! C'était enrageant, à la fin! Depuis qu'il était revenu, le changement était épouvantable. Il avait réussi à tuer une vingtaine de Mangemorts en faisant semblant d'être disparu de ce monde. Sans compter la dizaine de plus faibles rapportée au Ministère, aux bon soins des Aurors… Les titres de tous les journaux se rapportaient tous au même fait : l'Immortel et le Survivant étaient les deux coqueluches du monde sorcier. Ils étaient censés être inséparables, avoir relié leur esprit et leur âme…Toutes de fausses rumeurs!

Dumbledore donnait des conseils à Harry à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le rassurait, l'invitait à prendre le thé. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Au début, cela apaisait Harry, qui pouvait passer une dizaine de minutes dans ses bras, en versant quelques larmes. Mais cela n'avait pu durer : il ne pourrait plus être en paix avant d'avoir tué Voldemort.

C'est pourquoi, après s'être convaincu de toutes les forces de son esprit qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur, il décida de réaliser la prophétie le plus simplement possible. L'un devait tuer l'autre? Parfait. Voldemort aurait réussi, sans le savoir, à le détruire intérieurement jusqu'à une douleur impossible à supporter au fond des entrailles.

Il s'était rendu jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. La plus haute, évidemment. Regardant une nouvelle fois au sol par l'une des minuscules fenêtres, il prit une respiration, et continua son chemin vers le centre de l'endroit, où la porte du balcon se situait.

Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse de la brise froide qui le fouettait doucement au visage et engourdissait à peine ses membres. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu la présence d'un étranger sur les lieux.

Une respiration rauque dans son dos le fit se tendre immédiatement. Harry, sans se retourner, plongea vers l'un des coins qui pourraient le dissimuler. Puis vinrent les pas. Une silhouette noire. Masculine et professorale, de toute évidence.

Severus Rogue.

(J'encaisserai les Coups, par Minimum Serious)

* * *

NDA:

Voici donc le premier chapitre, qui est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de prologue. J'ai conservé les deux premiers chapitres tels que je les avais rédigés à l'origine, soit lors de mes débuts dans le fantastique monde des fanfictions...et alors que j'avais 14 ans. Donc, les 7 premiers chapitres sont tous tapés depuis plus d'un an, mais si poster les deux premiers n'a pris que quelques instants, la suite sera plus longue à venir...D'imposantes modifications s'imposent; sans dévoiler de scoop, Severus devenait immédiatement aussi bon, doux, innocent et compréhensif qu'un gosse sur qui la vie n'a pas encore frappé...Je grimace à chaque paragraphe, lorsque je la relis...Enfin bref, je me dépêche,mais ma santé est plutôt précaire («nan pour de vrai? je l'aurais jamais crû...»diront ceux qui me côtoient avec un sourire narquois), alors désolée à l'avance...

Merci du fond du coeur pour les premières reviews et pour m'avoir ajoutée dans vos fav's et vos alertes!!! ça réchauffe le coeur quand on voit ça après avoir passé 5h à attendre à l'hôpital...(pffff, en plus fallait que ça tombe le jour des élections aux É-U!!! J'en avais ras-la-pastèque de revoir Hillary Clinton et tous les autres serrer les mêmes mains à chaque fois qu'ils repassaient la bande...et je parle de RDI (oui, si jamais quelqu'un de Montréal me lis, j'étais à l'Hôpital Fleury...c tjrs ce poste-là...), alors ce n'est pas peu dire...J'étais face à la télé-sauf quand un(e) idiot(e) de 6 pieds s'asseyait devant moi...aggggrrrr xD...

Au fait, petite explication de mon pseudo: 1-_ryry_: Harry; 2- _nie_: Annie, le diminutif de mon prénom (donc la version trèèès abrégée lol ;)...)

PS et **RAR**: Très bientôt, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs, don't worry...moi-même je grimace parfois devant des chapitres si courts lorsque la suite n'est pas postée, alors je te comprends, Grispoils...Tu as raison, SNT59, les ennuis sont déjà en chemin...mais j'espère bien te surprendre, avec ces ennuis Merci Bayla, elle arrive bientôt ;)


	2. Situation étrange

**Titre: Accepter la vie pour l'autre**

**Auteur: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713, postée ailleurs et dans une version différente; la version «originale», soit la tournure de «nulle selon l'auteure» J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et ma foi, je ne suis plus aussi fleur bleue!!! xD)**

**Univers: Haaaaarrrry Potter, monde crée par la fantastique, la sublime, l'unique, la «géniallisimme», (rajoutez-en tant que vous voulez) J.K. ROWLING!!!!!**

**Genre: SLASH Harry/Severus!!!! Homophobes, vous voyez le petit X rouge à droite en haut de l'écran??? Eh bah utilisez-le!!! (thème suicidaire «légèrement» abordé lors du premier chapitre)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à JKR!!!!

* * *

**

L'indécision se lut clairement sur le visage de l'adolescent, puis, sans un bruit ni même un froissement de cape, il délia ses muscles et se releva à la manière d'une panthère. À distance, il entendit un reniflement, puis des sanglots à peine audibles. Prenant une grande respiration, il s'approcha de lui. À moins d'un mètre, il stoppa net.

Il avait toujours détesté cet homme, c'était évident. Il était dur, solitaire, arrogant, implacable…Mais il dut s'avouer, et cela le frappa de plein fouet, qu'il l'était aussi. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés mutuellement, mais…était-ce vraiment de la haine? Rogue et lui avaient apparemment vécu le même passé douloureux et avaient les mêmes fantômes. Ils avaient délibérément choisi de s'éviter le plus possible ou de se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion, mais restait toujours le mais…

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que son torse effleure son dos, guettant un signe, une réaction de sa part. La main qu'Harry s'apprêtait à déposer sur l'épaule de son aîné se figea dans l'air, sécouée de légers soubresauts.

Severus tourna lentement sa tête dans sa direction. Des larmes brillaient aux coins de ses yeux et glissaient le long de ses joues. Une lueur d' incompréhension apparut brièvement dans son regard, mais seule la détresse persistait à y demeurer. Suivant ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire et envoyant au loin le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, Harry cala l'autre contre lui, en posant sa main sur son épaule et son bras contre le sien. Au grand étonnement des deux sorciers, Severus ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le repousser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre, durant une demi-heure. Il était aux alentours de 2h du matin, ils avaient la chair de poule tellement le climat était glacial en ce début novembre.

Se décidant en premier, Rogue prit la parole en se dégageant et en tournant brusquement son corps vers lui :

- «Que faites-vous ici, Potter?

- La même chose que vous. Enfin…C'était mon intention initiale, mais les gens risquent de se poser des questions si nos deux corps sont retrouvés côte à côte en bas.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous…

- Professeur, par pitié…C'est évident, autant dans votre cas que dans le mien.

- J'imagine que nous allons devoir nous créer un horaire, c'est ça?, lança ironiquement Rogue.

- Vous croyez que vous allez dormir, cette nuit, vous?

- Autant que vous, Potter. Bon, allons dans mes appartements avant que Dumbledore ne nous fasse l'honneur de sa visite.»

Harry acquiesça, puis il lui emboîta le pas, l'un et l'autre aussi silencieux et gracieux qu'une panthère.

À Suivre….maximum pour ce week-end


	3. Moment fatal

**Titre: Accepter la vie pour l'autre**

**Auteur: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713, postée ailleurs et dans une version différente; la version «originale», soit la tournure de «nulle selon l'auteure» J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et ma foi, je ne suis plus aussi fleur bleue!!! xD)**

**Univers: Haaaaarrrry Potter, monde crée par la fantastique, la sublime, l'unique, la «géniallisimme», (rajoutez-en tant que vous voulez) J.K. ROWLING!!!!!**

**Genre: SLASH Harry/Severus!!!! Homophobes, vous voyez le petit X rouge à droite en haut de l'écran??? Eh bah utilisez-le!!! (thème suicidaire «légèrement» abordé lors du premier chapitre)**

**Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à JKR!!!!

* * *

**

Arrivés devant le couloir sombre, Severus se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix, et Harry s'interrogeait sérieusement sur le reste de la nuit en compagnie de son adorable professeur de potions.

Rogue connaissait tous les endroits où se postaient les membres de l'Ordre, alors ils purent circuler d'une extrémité à l'autre de l'école sans que personne ne puisse avoir la possibilité d'intercepter le duo plutôt mal assorti à une heure pareille.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent, fixèrent la porte, admirèrent le sol et replacèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la teinte cerise changeait beaucoup leur expression en diminuant leur arrogance…

Se reprenant, ils secouèrent la tête avec un faible soupir, la relevèrent et avancèrent d'un même pas vers leur geôle...heu vers la porte, que Severus ouvrit en tournant sa main autour de la poignée, en exerçant une sorte de magnétisme.

- «Seuls Albus et moi pouvons l'ouvrir sans qu'elle ne vole en éclats, grommela-t-il entre ses dents, semblant s'adresser au petit serpent qui ornait la poignée en question.

- Pratique…, entama sa némésis, toujours aussi sarcastique en sa présence. Sauf si Dumbledore est en voyage et que vous êtes porté disparu alors que vous êtes simplement charmé par la beauté intérieure d'un fichu bouquin que vous ne pouvez plus lâcher…

- Tant de mots pour ne rien dire, Potter…

- Vous dépensez votre salive en me le faisant remarquer, professeur..

- Et vous de même…Ma foi, Potter, j'admets ne pas avoir tenu de conversation aussi hilarante depuis des lustres…

- Euh…Vous déraillez, vous avez un fusible défectueux ou quoi?

- …

- Question stupide, d'accord…Mais faut bien être à la hauteur de la situation…

- …

- Heu…

- Bon, on ferait mieux de s'installer…Sinon, on va devoir s'absenter tous les deux demain, et on aura droit aux pires rumeurs. Vous avez soif, faim?..., se décida-t-il enfin, cédant le passage à son élève, sans lui retirer de points pour son insolence.

- Rumeurs…Comme quoi on se serait entretués ou que notre…nuit…aurait été…mouvementée…, »murmura le Gryffondor sans réfléchir.

Magnifiques teintes pivoines.

- «Bon, vous avez des remontants?, reprit le rouge et or.

- Whisky Pur Feu en profusion…Ça vous va?

- Ouaip.

- Humpf…Si Albus nous voyait…, continua Rogue sur le même ton léger mais mal à l'aise que Harry empruntait déjà.

- Allons…Un enseignant et un élève qui se méprisent mutuellement, qui s'empêchent l'un l'autre de se suicider et qui prennent un coup en tête-à-tête…Rien de mal à ça, voyons…c'est banal, même….,» répliqua Harry avec une ironie non feinte.

Rogue revint de la pièce adjacente avec deux verres et une bouteille. Il trouva le jeune homme adossé au mur vert pomme, les bras croisés et un pied sur le mur. Il avait un regard vague et semblait se retenir, soit pour sa colère, soit pour sa détresse et ses larmes. Son masque était enfin tombé, sans qu'il semble s'en apercevoir.

L'ancien Mangemort cessa tout mouvement afin de l'observer. Ses vêtements –jeans moulants et chemise ne tenant que par trois boutons du centre- laissaient un bon aperçu de ce qui se cachait en dessous : bien qu'il soit d'une maigreur notable, il possédait des muscles épatants dus au Quidditch, une fine silhouette et de fines cicatrices provenant de ses combats antérieurs. «C'est moi ou ce sont des traces de fouet, là? Des Mangemorts…ou son oncle?»Sa position à elle seule aurait déjà fait craquer n'importe quelle fille ou garçon, et lui-même s'avouait ne pas rester insensible. Il se remémora d'un coup comment le Survivant avait agi avec lui…Pourquoi l'adolescent avait –il empêché son pire cauchemar, après l'autre idiot à face de serpent, de disparaître à jamais? Il n'en connaissait la réponse.

Semblant enfin remarquer la présence du propriétaire des lieux, Harry quitta le support du mur d'un coup de rein, et son regard redevint neutre. «Neutre!?! Mais depuis quand me regarde-t-il sans haine ni mépris, celui-là?!?»

- «Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de ne pas me foutre vos pensées dans le crâne, professeur…, lança à la blague Harry, faisant sursauter l'autre.

- Qu…Quoi!?!Mais, enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous me chantez-là? Je n'ai jamais…Oh, Merde!, termina-t-il en faisant léviter le plateau pour mieux pouvoir se frapper le front.

Harry rigola doucement, en affichant un sourire narquois.

- Langage, prof...Oh.»

Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche, car les pensées de Severus et les siennes avaient fusionnées. Sans explication. Sauf peut-être…

-Ouaip. Un autre coup pendable de la magie de Poudlard :

«Errantes peuvent être deux âmes en peine

À travers les siècles, toujours le même manque de veine

Liées seront leurs destinées

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent d'être nés regretter»

Histoire de Poudlard volume 0,5 , p. 697. Idée de Rowena Serdaigle.

- «Putain!», jurèrent les deux ennemis en tombant plus qu'en s'asseyant sur les fauteuils en chintz rouges que comportait la pièce.

* * *

et voilà, je prends la peine de poster à minuit 42!!!!qu'en pensez-vous?????? et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!!!!!

Annie-xox


	4. Un vent nouveau

BONNE LECTURE!!! ;)

- «Bon. Parfait. Nos deux vies sont associées. Et on fait quoi maintenant? Et pas la peine de me crier dessus parce que je vous parle en pensée, parce qu'au point où on en est…,» déblatéra Harry.

Severus soupira, puis lui offrit un verre qu'Harry remplit jusqu'au bord. Ils trinquèrent à leur désespoir, puis avalèrent d'une traite le contenu de leurs verres. Après un certain moment, Rogue se décida à parler, d'esprit en esprit :

- «Vous êtes habitué à l'alcool, à ce que je vois, Potter.

- Si j'en étais au suicide, c'est que j'avais déjà tout essayé.

- Pardonnez mon imbécillité…

- Hum…Vous supportez bien, en temps normal? Ça fait juste…euh…trois bouteilles à deux.

- J'étais simplement en train de faire ressortir votre mauvaise humeur.

- Et vous fouillez mon esprit, maintenant? Par quel droit…

- On se calme, Potty.

- Pot… ?!?!

- Ssssshhhhh. Depuis qu'on est coincés comme ça pour l'éternité.

- Il n'y a pas le moindre échappatoire?

- La mort.

- Voldemort serait ravi de vous entendre. Il cherche à nous tuer, on lui survit, et on essaye de se tuer; on relie- enfin, je veux dire…heu…on fusionne?- nos esprits…

- Dignes de faire la Une de la Gazette de demain…

- Humpf, et ça fait six ans que vous me dites le contraire…

- Pas bête, le p'tit…

- Si on parlait à voix haute, je vous aurais enregistré.

- Parlant de témoins…

- Bon on s'entend sur un point avant d'en venir aux mains : on ne sort pas d'ici avant de se connaître réellement, sinon ça ne va faire qu'envenimer notre situation. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir à quel genre de surprises nous devrions alors réellement nous attendre…

- Bof, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais encore le choix, mais au moins, on sera quittes. De plus, je n'ai plus la moindre autorité sur vous; je doute même de la possibilité future de pouvoir retirer à nouveau des points à votre maison suite à une de vos banales et sempiternelles négligences- et ce n'est qu'une simple constatation, Potter. Bouclez-la, pour une fois», termina Snape, levant les yeux au ciel et laissant passer ses émotions dans le timbre de sa voix.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir une réplique de son acabit, puis un duel de regards noirs s'entama, tandis que l'atmosphère redevenait «normale»- c'est-à-dire pesante et emplie de la haine qu'ils peinaient à maîtriser.

Après quelques minutes, Severus détourna le regard vers son verre, rapidement imité par son élève, avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton égal, semblant faire fi de leur dernière interaction :

- «Désirez-vous que l'on annonce à Dumbledore que nous…

- Il l'apprendra bien lui-même, et sûrement beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Et c'est assez gênant comme ça…On ne pourra plus rien faire sans que l'autre le sache…

- Vos prétendantes seront déçues. De la presque mascotte de _Sorcières-Hebdo_ au vil professeur de potions…, répliqua le Serpentard d'un air sournois.

- Je suis bi, pas hétéro.

- ET…Que dois-je en retenir, je vous prie, Potter?...

- Je fais seulement débuter la conversation. À moins que vous ne préféreriez commencer par une incursion sans états d'âme dans l'esprit de l'autre?

- Non. Ça va. Je suis gay, mais fût un temps où j'étais bi.

- Normalement, c'est dans un moment aussi gênant que ça que Dumbledore choisit d'intervenir, bafouilla Harry, auquel tout le ridicule de la situation sautait enfin aux yeux.

- Je lui souhaite honnêtement un bon sommeil, parce qu'on ne fait que commencer, si j'ai bien compris. Vous croyez que son diabète magique l'empêcherait de supporter des somnifères?»

Harry, qui avait commencé à se pencher pour attraper la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, se redressa brutalement en éclatant de rire, tandis qu'un fin sourire en coin s'affichait lentement mais sûrement sur le visage de Severus.

- «Je le vois bien léviter jusqu'ici…Endormi…Avec un collier de «peace and love» autour du cou…, pensa Harry, toujours aussi hilare.

- On doit avoir une mine épouvantable, ensemble…

- Nan, vous croyez vraiment?»

Bref moment de silence.

- «C'est l'alcool, d'après vous, professeur?

- Non. On a juste besoin d'un bon psychologue.

- (Replacement de lunettes sur le nez) Alors, mon bon monsieur, quel effroyable coup pendable la vie vous a-t-elle porté récemment? Ou bien…peut-être subissez-vous une isolation forcée et êtes-vous victime d'un mépris incalculable depuis nombre d'années?

- C'est sérieux ou c'est une farce de la part de mon élève préféré?

- Hum…Disons…Les deux?, rigola Harry.

- Vous faites le saut de l'ange en premier ou je suis maudit?

- Pile ou face, hasarda Harry en sortant une pièce de sa poche de jeans.

- Hein?

- …un truc moldu…alors, c'est pile ou c'est face?

- …pile.»

Harry lança la pièce.

Ils regardèrent d'un même mouvement de tête la pièce moldue rebondir, rouler sur la table de marbre noir…et atterrir sur le côté…pile.

Severus ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et fixa le benjamin de la pièce droit dans les yeux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de reprendre la parole :

- «Vous vous intéressez vraiment à ma vie et à moi, Potter? Vous voulez vraiment avoir mes problèmes en tête?

- Je peux vous dire la même chose, car vous m'écouterez plus tard. Mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, on est condamnés à s'en partager une, une tête…»

Faisant fi de la deuxième phrase, l'autre répondit :

- «Aussi bien se préparer à rester vautrés dans ses fauteuils jusqu'à demain soir… Je ne suis pas né hier, et vous ne vous êtes jamais ennuyé, durant votre courte vie.

- Vous voulez dire ce soir. Et merci d'avoir si foi en moi, j'en pleurerais presque de reconnaissance.

- Ne soyez surtout pas plus précis, Potter. Je risquerais d'avoir saisi le sens propre d'un des traîtres mots de votre dernière phrase.

- Lorsqu'un être normalement constitué parle de la «courte vie» de quelqu'un de plutôt jeune, c'est qu'il est sur le seuil de la mort- à moins qu'il ne le soit déjà. Mon miroir n'ayant pas reflété un fantôme ce matin, je crois devoir opter pour la première option. Le fait que j'aie un mage noir au cul -et fermez votre clapet, on est à égalité- me le confirme. Et maintenant, vous. Fort sympathique, termina Harry en soupirant.»

Tandis que Severus s'emmurait dans un silence du à la surprise, Harry, sans le regarder, se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la fenêtre magique (ils sont dans les cachots, petit rappel…Donc très très «sous-sol» comme ambiance…xD) la plus près. Il laissa dériver son regard sur l'étendue d'herbe frissonnant sous la douce caresse du vent glacial, puis le plongea dans le lac, l'observant sans le voir. Il semblait avoir oublié Severus, qui suivit discrètement le cours de ses pensées funestes.

Ce dernier hésita, fixant les épaules presque immobiles de son élève figé dans la lassitude de cette vie qui n'avait jamais rien de bon à lui apporter. Il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ces dernières- et c'était probablement le cas. Il se décida enfin, et le rejoignit.

- «Je…»

Harry ne remua pas le moindre membre. Toutefois, Severus continua sur sa lancée :

- «Vous vivrez, Potter. Nous…nous sommes deux, maintenant. Vos amis vous soutiendront touj…Je…»

Il venait de constater que ces derniers l'avaient abandonné, et il en perdit instantanément son anglais. Le légendaire trio détruit? Cessant de laisser ces pensées divaguer, il revint à la charge.

- «Ils vous reviendront, peu importe quand. Ça ne fera que renforcer vos liens. Vous êtes fort, Potter. Et nous le sommes. Vous essayez de comprendre la Vie, contrairement à lui. Et vous retirez toujours des apprentissages de ces leçons personnelles, que vous savez mettre en valeur au moment opportun. Il ne peut supporter vos forces, mais vous n'aurez pas de mal à supporter les siennes, comme vous n'en avez jamais eu.»

Question de mettre doucement fin à sa tirade, il essuya tendrement, non sans trembler, les larmes qui traçaient un sillage sur les joues de l'adolescent, brisant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le cœur de son enseignant.

- «Me…Merci», souffla Harry, juste avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le divan et un fauteuil, respectivement, pour Severus et Harry.

Un court moment de silence passa, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par ce dernier :

- «Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des autres et des cours?

- J'envoie tout de suite un message à Dumbledore pour lui dire que nous tentons de régler nos malentendus, lança Rogue, recevant un encrier et un parchemin dans sa main levée.

- Je le vois déjà arriver (NDA: à genre 3h du mat) avec deux ou trois autres profs pour nous séparer et nous calmer…

- Tout ça pour nous voir prendre un verre, assis à quelques décimètres l'un de l'autre, en train de nous parler de notre vie privée comme si nous étions de vieux amis… »

L'un et l'autre marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Laissant circuler leurs pensées librement- enfin, du mieux possible : l'alcool et leurs esprits unis leurs menaient la vie dure…Puis Rogue écrivit la lettre, la montra à Harry, appela son hibou (répondant au nom d' Owalder) et l'envoya.

- «Je me demande vraiment ce qui nous arrive à tous les deux… Nous ne sommes certes pas nous-mêmes…, soupira le Mangemort repenti.

- Les circonstances sont un peu spéciales, si vous voulez mon avis.

- À ce sujet, pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés à être nos confidents respectifs?

- Uno, nos esprits sont reliés, deuxio…Vous voulez me laisser mourir?

- Bien sûr que non!, s'écria l'autre brusquement. Trop brusquement : nouvelle teinte pomme mûre.

- Même chose pour vous. Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un qui ne risque certainement pas de nous comprendre ni l'un ni l'autre ne découvre nos points faibles. Donc, il reste juste –pas besoin d'être un génie en maths- nous deux. C'est tout. That's it, that's all.

- Des maths?

- Laissez tomber, gémit Harry, las, dans un marmonnement incompréhensible.

- Potter, vous me répondez, oui ou merde?

- Matière moldue…

- Vous savez qu'il y a plusieurs sens au mot «matière»?

- …Hein?...Du style…

- Du style matière comme dans plastique, matière comme dans matière grise, matière comme dans matière scolaire,…

- Matière scolaire, évidemment, merde! Les moldus appellent mathématiques tout ce qui touche aux chiffres, genre 5 +5, des fractions, ou la racine de 25 est égale à…(NDA: 5, Ryrychéri, 5!) et… hum...enfin bref, hum hum, vous avez compris le sens global.»

Son professeur lui lança un regard étrange, qu'Harry croisa après certain moment. Il s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, et il fois ce léger problème réglé, il se tordit de rire, un rire particulièrement bruyant dans un endroit aussi calme, sous le regard à présent désespéré de son compagnon d'infortune.

- «Ça va aller, Potter?, s'enquit l'ancien Mangemort, intrigué malgré lui au sujet de sa dernière attitude et ne pouvant lire le sens dans ses pensées embrumées par la boisson.

- C'est juste que…C'est la première fois que vous me regardez autrement qu'avec mépris, et ce regard…Vous aviez le même que Neville, juste avant que son chaudron n'explose, sans vouloir vous offenser…, bafouilla Harry, essuyant ses larmes de rire, toujours secoué de ce dernier.

- Eh bien vous réussissez sans même le vouloir, Potter. Toutes mes félicitations», marmonna Snape, en se renfrognant à son tour.

Harry se calma sur-le-champ, et présenta ses excuses, une première en sept ans :

- «Je suis désolé, je…Enfin, c'était bizarre, et…

- Vous vous enlisez, Potter. Mais me comparer à Londubat lorsque j'abaisse mes barrières… Vous…»

Harry l'interrompit en saisissant son menton et en tournant se tête vers la sienne, après s'être rapidement rapproché de lui. Un regard incertain fut échangé, puis une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans celui de Severus, qui plongea sans effort dans les pensées du plus jeune. Rassuré sur la simple innocence des intentions de son cadet, il lui offrit un simple sourire. Cette fois-ci, Harry demeura à ses côtés sur le divan. Il se tourna vers lui et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, tel un enfant, attendant la suite.

- «On mange un morceau avec un bon vin et je me lance, Potter?, demanda Severus sur un ton normal, non sans avoir au préalable prit son courage à deux mains.

- O.K…. Mais vous ne pourriez pas m'appeler Harry? Ça gosse, le 'Potter' …

- Désolé…Harry», s'excusa le prof le plus redouté de Poudlard avec un petit sourire contrit.

'Bon, ça y est, je déraille complètement, je n'ai jamais souri depuis une vingtaine d'années, et voilà qu'il me soutire un vrai sourire qui ne sonne même pas un petit peu faux…Le Survivant…Ah, par Merlin! Il n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça, en fin de compte… Reste plus qu'à voir si on peut continuer comme ça '

'Il me sourit…Je rêve…Nan, mon pauvre cerveau ne pourrait pas imaginer ça. J'espère que la trêve va durer, parce que je commence déjà à mieux aller…Je regrette presque d'avoir tenté de me jeter en bas de la Tour… Presque.'

Nouvel échange de regards gênés… (NDA : Sérieux, imaginez que quelqu'un sache en permanence ce que vous pensez…Ce serait l'enfer…Trop gênant!)

Après un morceau de tarte au sucre, ils se dégourdirent un peu les jambes. Ils oublièrent momentanément tous leurs problèmes et leur ancienne rancœur; seul l'instant présent comptait. Ils firent le tour de toutes les pièces, en marchant d'un même pas lent et souple, oubliant le côté conquérant habituel.

Les murs étaient soit jaune, beige ou bleu. Quelques objets personnels de couleurs variées, surtout bleues, mais à peine de verts; seule sa chambre en comportait. Étonnant, pour le Directeur de Serpentard…

-«Je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais je suis contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa famille…C'est ma manière de le montrer…Je suis ce que je suis, soit un fier Serpentard, alors ça me suffit. Qu'y a-t-il d'hilarant là-dedans?

- Le Choixpeau m'a offert environ six fois d'aller à Serpentard. Jusqu'à cet été.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Vous avez accès à toute ma vie et à toutes mes pensées…Pourquoi tenterais-je de vous mentir?

- Pas bête…Le monde sorcier en entier en aurait été perturbé.

- Ça je m'en doute…»

Retournant s'asseoir, ils allumèrent un feu qu'ils regardèrent crépiter un instant.

- «Bon, je me lance. Je suis né à Durstich-en-furie, une ville sorcière à présent détruite, qui côtoyait le Londres moldu. Ma mère était moldue, mais elle avait un de ces maudits caractères… Seul celui de mon père pouvait rivaliser avec le sien. Elle me détestait, mais pour la gloire de faire face à mon père, elle m'en protégeait une fois sur cinq.

- Votre père était…

- Un sorcier pratiquant le plus de magie noire possible. C'était un ivrogne, qui s'alliait aisément aux personnes les plus…infréquentables…possibles. Il recherchait le pouvoir, au même point que Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs en essayant une potion d'immortalité que la vie a quitté son corps. J'avais quinze ans; j'en ai aujourd'hui 38.

- Désolé…même si j'imagine qu'il ne vous a pas manqué… Par contre, depuis quand appelez-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom?

- Qu'est-ce…Mais, bon sang, c'est vrai! Et depuis quand dites-vous le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Euh…Hein…Je…Maudite Morgane!! Nos esprits sont inversés ou quoi?

- J'imagine…Si vous commencez à prendre mes expressions…Un peu plus et je recommence mes études et vous devenez prof de potions!

- Hum…Je vous dérange?, les questionna un intrus avec une voix endormie.»

Le prof et l'élève tournèrent la tête…pour mieux voir Albus Dumbledore, les cheveux et la barbe emmêlés, un œil ouvert et piquant du nez de fatigue. Ils bondirent de leurs sièges, verres de cognac à la main (nettoyage de tapis attendra).

- «MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR!!!!!!!

- Calmez-vous, mes enfants! J'ai seulement entendu que vous souhaitiez retourner aux études, Severus, et que tu désirais devenir professeur, Harry…»

Nouvel éclat de rire, plus discret cette fois-ci. Seul un excellent observateur aurait pu déceler l'état hilare de l'enseignant La phrase d'Albus combinée à l'expression de son visage ne contribuaient qu'à envenimer la situation de plus en plus irréelle des deux protagonistes.

- «Hum…C'est moi ou c'est votre lit qui vous appelle, Albus? Je vous jure que nous pouvons endurer que l'autre vive. Vous pouvez dormir en paix, en nous accordant une journée de congé, toutefois.

- J'approuve, Albus,» affirma Harry en s'approchant du Maître de Potions pour placer son bras à plat sur son épaule

Severus eut un léger sursaut uniquement ressenti par Harry, mais fit de même par-dessus le sien.

-«Bon…Bonne nuit, dans ce cas, cheeeers amis…», bâilla le plus puissant sorcier du monde en quittant les deux autres, qui n'avaient pas bougés, mais étaient toutefois pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Ils finirent de se dégager, mine de rien, puis reprirent la conversation, en recommençant à se parler d'esprit en esprit.

- «Ma mère est décédée le lendemain, après avoir enclenché un mécanisme d'ouverture d'un tiroir qu'il avait ensorcelé. J'avais 3 demi-frères et une demi-sœur issus chacun de l'une de leurs antécédentes unions, mais Père les a tués dès leur mariage.

- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il garde en vie son nouvel enfant!

- Façon de parler, grimaça Severus.

- Avez-vous toujours su que vous étiez sorcier?

- Oh! que oui. Mon père répandait le mal partout où il passait, et sa baguette était attachée à sa main avec une lanière de cuir.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu d'influence sur vous…

- Ne soyez pas si optimiste. J'étais très dangereux durant mes études. Sirius me méprisait pour…je ne sais quelle raison. Alors que votre père…Il connaissait tous mes sombres secrets simplement en me regardant. Il avait déjà réussi, grâce à une potion, à pratiquer la légilimencie sur une personne, et j'ai été l'heureux élu. J'ai grandi dans la violence; même lorsque Dumbledore m'a pris à Poudlard à la mort de mes géniteurs, je gardais mes distances, je mangeais au dortoir et vivais à la bibliothèque. Mes amis? Tous de futurs Mangemorts. Moi? Un parmi tant d'autres.

- Sauf que vous êtes l'un des seuls à avoir eu la force et la détermination d'affronter la mort pour changer de camp. Et encore plus pour y être retourné pour Dumbledore, et tout ce que cela implique.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment sincère…, souffla Rogue bouleversé et perdant son sarcasme habituel.

- C'est la première fois que nous avons une vraie discussion. Nous ne nous connaissions même pas avant cette nuit.

- La voix de la raison…Merci…Harry.»

Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit, qui se voulait chaleureux et qui donna un drôle de sentiment à Harry.

- «Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pouvez…, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu, toujours en pensée.

- Parler de mon expérience avec Vol…euh…

- ..demort…

- Oui, je peux. Et même plus, si vous voulez…mais venez plutôt dans mes souvenirs.

- Vous…

- On est définitivement liés, Harry. On ne peut plus rien se cacher entre nous.

- On garde ça secret ou on le crie sur tous les toits?

- S'Il…enfin, Voldemort…apprend ça, on est morts tous les deux d'un coup.

- C'est aussi dangereux de le dire à Dumbledore, puisqu'il a parfois de ses idées… Il se servirait sûrement de ça, que ce soit du côté de la guerre ou du côté scolaire…

- Donc, ça reste entre nous. Je n'ai rien contre.

- J'ai hâte au prochain cours de potions, pour une fois…

- Hum…on se montre en spectacle?, susurra Severus.

- Oh que oui!

- Bon…Prêt pour ton incursion?

- Quand tu veux.»

«On se tutoie, maintenant?», pensèrent-ils ensemble, avant que l'esprit d'Harry laisse le corps de celui-ci s'écrouler sur son siège et ne rejoigne complètement celui de son professeur.

-«Ça va aller, Harry?, s'inquiéta Severus.

- Oui…toi?

- Je crois. Je ne contrôle rien, je te préviens.»

C'est ainsi que les deux 'compères' assistèrent au déroulement de la vie de Severus. Son enfance était comblée en querelles, et la violence était constamment de mise. Par la suite ne venaient plus qu'humiliations, haines, trahisons, souffrances, douleur psychologique, rejet, isolement…présence dans le cercle des Mangemorts…espionnage lors de l'annonce de la prophétie…

À ce moment, Harry dut tout d'abord faire des efforts pour conserver son self-control, mais ressentir les émotions de l'ex-assassin lui fit tout comprendre, et il n'eut d'autres choix que de lui pardonner, tant il avait souffert. Reprenant son corps, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_Lol, la version originale faisait 6 pages Word, et maintenant, elle en comporte 10…Et j'ai coupé certains bouts en plus… xD__ Je deviens plus bavarde en vieillissant, c'est clair…_

_La suite pour ce week-end, sûrement…_

_Au fait, petite devinette...Qu'est-ce qui fait apparaître un sourire sur le visage de n'importe quel auteur de fic en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch??? _

_- Une review, bien sûr ;P _


	5. Confiance

**Titre****: Accepter la vie pour l'autre**

**Auteur:**** Ryrynie (ou Hermione713, postée ailleurs et dans une version différente; la version «originale», soit la tournure de «nulle selon l'auteure» J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et ma foi, je ne suis plus aussi fleur bleue!!! xD)**

**Univers****: Haaaaarrrry Potter, monde crée par la fantastique, la sublime, l'unique, la génialissime, (rajoutez-en tant que vous voulez) J.K. ROWLING!!!!!**

**Genre****: SLASH Harry/Severus!!!! Homophobes, vous voyez le petit X rouge et blanc à droite en haut de l'écran??? Eh bah utilisez-le!!! **

**Disclaimer****: Tous les persos appartiennent à JKR!!!! (et thème suicidaire «légèrement» abordé lors du premier chapitre)**

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : 

Confiance…

* * *

-«Ça va aller?, demandèrent à l'unisson mentale le prof et l'élève, commençant à s'habituer à être synchronisés.

-Ouais- même réponse.

-Quelle heure est-il?, demanda Severus en détournant la tête.

-Il est l'heure que tu avoues que ça t'a fait mal intérieurement…Je le sens autant que toi.

-Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-À quel point tu regrettes, tu en souffres encore, que cela t'empêche de dormir, que tu t'isoles pour protéger les autres? Oui, je sais tout, prof…Severus.»

Harry reçut mentalement ses remerciements avant de lui sourire avec de la compréhension et de la force, comme pour remplacer celle défaillante de l'ancien Mangemort. Le soutien d'Harry pour le parjure étonnait celui-ci, mais plus rien n'était impossible.

Surtout avec ce garnement en particulier.

- «Hum…8h15 du matin…Tu as faim, Harry?

- Arrête, tu me donnes mal au cœur…,» répondit celui-ci d'une voix maladive, mimant l'acte d'être au seuil de la mort et faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur, encore peu adaptées à ce genre d'exercice.

La parade du Père Noël passa (les anges sont occupés), puis Severus parla enfin :

-«Tu crois que Bubus, pardon Albus, sait, pour heu… le début de notre nuit…en haut de la Tour?

- Non, sinon il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte plus tôt cette nuit. Au fait, ton tap… (NDA : tapis) Hein?

- J'ai ensorcelé tous les meubles et accessoires pour qu'ils ne se salissent pas…

-Brillant.

-Merci».

Nouvelle parade du Père Noël, avec les «ho ho ho!» en bonus.

-«Bon, j'y vais ou tu… Harry s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des choses que tu peux me dire sans en souffrir?

-Pour l'adolescence oui, mais pour l'enfance…non. Tu es prêt?»

Severus ferma ses paupières, acquiesça et laissa son corps se poser mollement sur le dossier du fauteuil. Une impression de froid et de vide, puis de nouveau la chaleur et un esprit autour duquel le sien était étroitement enroulé.

-«Tu t'habitues?

-Pour une deuxième fois, on est pas mal…Tu ne changes pas d'idée?»

En guise de réponse, Harry le transporta à sa naissance, profitant lui-même de ce qu'il était trop jeune pour avoir mémorisé.

Ils s'apaisaient l'un l'autre, ils se sentaient invincibles. Leurs deux vies, secrètement gardées jusqu'à lors, étaient mises à nu. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance, que leurs vies reposaient entre les mains de l'autre. L'instant était si intense que Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la présence de Severus se faisait de plus en plus importante. Ils avaient pris de l'expérience depuis la vie de Severus, et plus rien ne les inquiétait.

À la vitesse d'un VHS qu'on avance avec la télécommande, vautré sur un fauteuil ou un divan, Severus assista à la mort de James et Lili, vit avec effroi un homme- Vernon Dursley, comme il le compris- battre Harry, avec un fouet ou autre, parfois pire. L'élève qu'il avait tant méprisé durant six longues années était parfois privé de repas durant une semaine, grignotant les miettes trouvées à l'école, comme un chien errant. École où tous – y compris les enseignants- lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, et d'où il ne ressortait jamais sans qu'un passage à l'infirmerie ne s'impose.

Après tous les moments de larmes et de sang, Harry entra enfin à Poudlard. Severus se serait arraché les deux bras de regrets en voyant en tant que spectateur son attitude face à Harry. Il découvrit avec amusement et stupéfaction toutes les machinations de l'impitoyable trio de Gryffondor…jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la supposée mort de Dumby, sa propre fuite, puis le retour à Poudlard forcé de Harry, qui avait pourtant décidé de ne pas y remettre les pieds.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit vraiment la motivation de celui qui avait su lui montrer la douceur et les bons côtés de la vie, face au suicide. C'étaient les autres qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer…et il comptait parmi les autres, à son grand désespoir, bien qu'Harry essaya de l'en convaincre du contraire. Lui-même ne demandait rien, mais il avait tout…sauf une personne qui pourrait réellement le comprendre sans pitié, mais plutôt avec compassion et encouragement. Par contre, (et le cœur de l'ancien Mangemort manqua un battement) il croyait maintenant avoir trouvé cet humain en la personne de Severus.

-«Merci de ta confiance, Harry…Et c'est réciproque; tu es la lumière au fond du gouffre, que je croyais éternel, dans lequel je me suis jeté…Il y a exactement 23 ans.

-À la mort de ton père…

-Oui», émit Severus, bouleversé.

Sans savoir réellement comment (ils étaient encore tous deux dans le corps de l'adolescent), Harry entoura son aîné d'un voile invisible, qui manqua presque de le faire s'évanouir tant il était puissant en réconfort et en espoir, en soutien et en la force provenant d'un ami.

L'esprit et l'âme de Severus cessèrent leur danse intime avec ceux de Harry, puis il réintégra son corps en douceur, toujours en allégresse. Il rouvrit les yeux calmement, avant d'inspirer librement, pour la première fois, les saveurs de la vie.

Puis il sourit, regardant Harry, qui s'accrocha à son regard.

(en pensées) :

-«Comment as-tu fait cela, Harry?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…Est-ce que tu te sens réellement mieux?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis ma naissance, Harry…Merci…mais pourras-tu un jour me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir en six ans?

-Tout est oublié, Severus. Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous deux. Voldemort n'a sûrement pas fini de créer un nouveau plan, en plus de tous ses serviteurs manquants, alors nous aurons quelques mois pour profiter de la vie à 100 pourcent.»

Le visage de Severus était tout simplement méconnaissable. Ses yeux d'un noir calme brillaient avec bienveillance, et son sourire resplendissant le rajeunissait de 10 ans, tout en métamorphosant son visage pour le rendre doux et paternel.

- «Une chose est sûre : personne ne pourrait te reconnaître…, rigola Harry en l'observant d'un regard neuf.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous devenus ennemis, au fait?

-Parce qu'on se ressemble trop, et que cela a du nous faire peur. Nous sommes très fragiles du côté émotif.

-Les autres en ont toujours profité à nos dépens…Ils est temps que nous prenions nos vies en main.

-Notre vie, tu veux dire…On va devoir s'endurer un bon bout de temps!

-Ça va être difficile, n'est-ce pas?

-Snif, je crois que e vais fondre en larmes! DUMBLEDOOOOOORE!!!!!», lança Harry, les lèvres chevrotantes.

Ils éclatèrent ensemble d'un rire pur, très inhabituel pour eux. Harry bougea un peu la tête et son regard se posa sur l'horloge, derrière le «nouveau» maître des potions.

- «Outch…Il est 12h23…

- Pas question de faire notre entrée au déjeuner! De toutes façons, nous devons avoir l'air assez étranges, merci! Albus en tomberait en bas de sa chaise.

-Oh, il ne serait pas le seul…»

Petite pause. Les lutins retardataires, cette fois.

-«Peux-tu passer le reste de la journée ici avec moi?

- Bien sûr, mon caporal!» (clin d'œil)

Severus claqua des doigts, et une elfe apparut. Il lui demanda s'il restait de quoi grignoter, et tandis que les deux hommes tentaient de mouvoir leurs membres ankylosés par l'immobilité, la même elfe réapparut avec un chariot contenant assez d'aliments pour 20 personnes. Ils la remercièrent, avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de l'autre.

-«Heureusement que tu n'as pas demandé un repas pour deux…, commenta Harry.

-Allez, viens dans la cuisine, on se dégourdira après…»

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte à la table, en discutant de tout et de rien.

-«Ça, c'est une vie de rêve: manquer (ou foxer en bon québécois xD) les cours et manger comme des ogres!

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. À part Dumbledore, ils se moquent complètent de ce qui peut bien nous arriver, tant qu'on survit pour leur donner un coup de main.

-Totalement d'accord.»

Le repas dura au moins trois quarts d'heure.( Ah oui, et parler en pensée fait économiser un temps fou…alors imaginez la quantité industrielle de bouffe qu'ils ont avalée!)

Ils rappelèrent la jeune elfe, et firent trois fois le tour des appartements avant que leurs membres ne redeviennent normaux. Une fois de retour sur le divan, le sommeil les emporta au même instant, alors qu'ils tentaient de discuter sur les changements qui allaient bientôt survenir, puis qu'ils se questionnaient sur leurs rêves, à savoir s'ils feraient les mêmes ou non…

Inconsciemment, leur sommeil subit leur joua un tour : ils s'étaient endormis, mais l'un contre l'autre, front contre front et torse contre torse sur le divan, dont la largeur laissait définitivement à désirer : Severus devait s'accrocher intimement à Harry pour ne pas échouer sur le sol…

_

* * *

Bon, là c'est moi qui n'ai pas le moral... Celui-là aussi est trop court, je suis désolée, mais si je le rallongeais, je bouleverserais mon prochain chapitre… Je poste bientôt le suivant ;) _

_De surcroît, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'est encore un peu trop fleur bleue à mon goût… Qu'en pensez-vous???????_

_

* * *

Merci de me lire et à bientôt ;)_

* * *


	6. Enchaînement de contrariétés

**Titre****: Accepter la vie pour l'autre**

**Auteur:**** Ryrynie (ou Hermione713, postée ailleurs et dans une version différente; la version «originale», soit la tournure de «nulle selon l'auteure» J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et ma foi, je ne suis plus aussi fleur bleue!!! xD)**

**Univers****: Haaaaarrrry Potter, monde crée par la fantastique, la sublime, l'unique, la génialissime, (rajoutez-en tant que vous voulez) J.K. ROWLING!!!!!**

**Genre****: SLASH Harry/Severus!!!! Homophobes, vous voyez le petit X rouge et blanc à droite en haut de l'écran??? Eh bah utilisez-le!!! **

**Disclaimer****: Tous les persos appartiennent à JKR!!!!**

**

* * *

**

BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : 

Enchaînement de contrariétés…

* * *

Dans leur sommeil, les deux hommes émirent un grognement, puis se réveillèrent en sursaut. Un alarme brève (un simple son aigu à en faire pleurer un chien) avait suffi à les tirer de leur rêve, les yeux mi-ouverts, leurs cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson et l'esprit confus.

«C'était quoi ce truc?», s'interrogea Harry.

«Une potion qui est prête. Désolé, j'avais oub…»

L'enseignant s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

«Désolé», répéta Severus à voix haute, en tentant manifestement de retirer ses bras des hanches d'Harry puis de se reculer. Sauf que ses deux actions manquèrent de le projeter au sol, mais Harry le rattrapa en glissant un bras dans son dos. Tout aussi rapidement, il les redressa tous deux pour qu'ils puissent être face à face, assis sur le pauvre divan.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, bon sang d'Apocalypse?», soupira Severus en clignant des yeux, commençant peu à peu à émerger des limbes du sommeil

«Heureux de voir que tu m'empruntes aussi mes expressions…», rigola Harry, lui faisant un clin d'œil amical. «On a simplement du s'endormir simultanément et glisser; rappelle-toi comment nous étions placés, tout à l'heure… Puis, eh bien, on a du avoir des réflexes en dormant…»

«Comment fais-tu pour tout t'expliquer si simplement, pour…»

Harry l'interrompit rapidement, tandis que l'autre peinait à exprimer ses pensées.

«Disons que depuis notre, euh, réconciliation, tout est possible de mon côté…Et je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un cas réciproque, juste en voyant ton visage. De plus… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. La longévité de ma vie est précaire, je ne veux pas perdre de temps à m'enfoncer dans des réflexions qui ne mèneront nulle part… Quitte à devoir rester en vie, je préfère simplement suivre le courant… Autre chose : que fais-tu de ta potion?

«Par les c. de Merlin!», s'écria-t-il en bondissant vers une des pièces dissimulées, un Harry souriant d'un air narquois sur les talons. «C'est la première fois de toute ma misérable vie que j'en oublie une… Toi, te jure que…», il s'interrompit en avisant l'attitude présente de son élève, tout en enjambant à la course un troisième bord de mur. Un Harry plié de rire et à court d'oxygène sur les talons, à présent. Splendide tableau.

Une fois arrivés, Severus expliqua à l'Élu, qu'il avait réussi à calmer, que la potion d'un bleu électrique était destinée à l'un des membres de l'Ordre, mais lui-même ne savait lequel. Harry l'aida ensuite à verser le tout dans une dizaine de fioles.

L'un comme l'autre tentaient de regarder le plancher (alias Fred, pr Blackmoon et moi), car ils ne parvenaient pas à chasser de leur esprit l'autre se réveillant en sursaut, lové contre lui, les cheveux désordonnés et l'air hagard.

«À l'avenir, nous allons devoir nous surveiller de plus près…Sinon, nous allons tomber raides fous», pensa Severus, alors que leurs deux esprits unis faisaient le lien avec «_fous amoureux_».«Un aller simple l'aile psychiatrique de Ste-Mangouste.»

Harry décida de leur changer les idées.

«J'y pense, à quoi as-tu rêvé, Severus?»

Ce dernier soupira, secoua la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées, puis commença par un faible «Voldemort», avant de rajouter :

«Et…nous étions tous les deux en train de recevoir des dizaines de Doloris, à genoux…Au beau…»

«…milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts, aux pieds de Voldemort, quelque part dans un manoir en Irlande,» le coupa Harry en souriant d'un air mystérieux.

«Comment…Mais qu'y a-t-il de drôle là-dedans, Harry?»

S'il avait laissé transparaître sa stupéfaction au début, elle fut vite remplacée par un ahurissement morose.

«Nous partageons même nos rêves.»

Merlin seul savait pour quelle raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'être heureux de cette complicité naissante qui s'installait plutôt rapidement entre eux.

«Donc, si j'ai bien compris la situation», continuait Severus, «nous allons devoir nous débrouiller…»

«…pour toujours dormir en même temps, en effet. Sans que personne ne puisse déceler quoi que ce soit, bien sûr.»

«Je crois que nous ferions bien de faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque, toi et moi. Sinon, nous pourrions hériter de sérieux problèmes en public. Causés par des trucs que nous ignorons, de surcroît.»

La voix de l'enseignant (NDA : lol, j'avais écrit deneignant (déneigement)…Ici, on a une trentaine de centimètres de neige qui sont en train de s'ajouter à nos bancs de neige déjà volumineux, ça paraît? XD –au fait, paraît qu'on a franchi le cap des 400 cm pour le 400e anniv' de Québec. Merci du cadeau de célébration, là-haut, mais c'était franchement pas nécessaire. --° ) céda la place à un profond silence, tandis qu'ils s'imaginaient les pires situations envisageables.

Comme cela semblait devenir une habitude, ce fut Harry qui les ramena à l'ordre.

«Hum…Les heures les plus populaires pour s'y rendre sont entre 17h et 20h. Ce que nous devons à tout prix éviter. Quelle heure est-il?»

«Seulement 1h25, ce qui nous laisse…»

Harry l'interrompit.

«Il était environ 14h lorsque le sommeil nous a emportés…Donc, c'est la nuit.»

«Mais demain- je veux dire plus tard- nous ne pourrons…», riposta severus.

«Qui t'a parlé d'y aller en plein jour?», répliqua Harry, une lueur intrépide dans les yeux. «Allons-y.»

«Dans cet état et ensemble?», s'enquit l'enseignant

Ils paraissaient vraiment tirés fraîchement du lit

«On sera invisibles, non?»

«Dumbledore ressent les sorts d'invisibilité de tous les profs, avec toi en bonus –il me l'a avoué la semaine dernière.», grimaça l'aîné.

«Bon, alors dans ce cas, me cape pourra enfin se rendre vraiment utile…»

D'un geste rapide, il tira sa cape coincée entre les plis du fauteuil situé près de l'entrée puis les en recouvrit.

«Comment nous débrouillons-nous pour toujours être collés l'un contre l'autre?, lança Severus en pensée, armé d'un sourire en coin.

Harry éclata de rire, puis passa d'un air naturel un bras autour du cou de son prof légèrement médusé, avant de répondre à haute voix, façon Trelawney :

«_C'est le destin, mon cher, le destin! Le croisement du parcours de Jupiter et de la Lune sous l'ombre d'Uranus…_Enfin, tu comprends le principe; je suis nul de chez nul en divination», rajouta-t-il en reprenant sa voix habituelle, qu'il avait troquée pour une haut perchée féminine

Severus lui lança un regard complice et amusé à la dérobée, passa à son tour un bras autour du cou de Survivant, resserra la cape autour d'eux puis répliqua :

«Bienvenue dans le groupe…C'est la seule matière dans laquelle j'ai toujours échoué, même pour les devoirs, si tu te souviens. Tu as raison : on se ressemble trop… En tout cas, ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Pas que je le plaigne, par contre…», finit-t-il en rigolant doucement.

Son jeune interlocuteur se concentra à fermer la porte des appartements sans bruit, puis lui répondit, faisant respectueusement fi de la dernière phrase :

«S'il veut vraiment mon bonheur, eh bien, c'est depuis hier seulement que je suis heureux. Attention, voilà Miss Teigne!,» rajouta-t-il en stoppant net leur parcours vers l'escalier.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient respirer. La chatte rôdait autour d'eux, et ils entendaient déjà Rusard arriver en catastrophe.

«Et c'est censé être quoi, la façon supposée de nous tirer de là, bon sang d'Apocalypse?,» se questionna Harry.

«On la stupéfixie? On aura le temps de parvenir aux escaliers… Je m'en charge.

Il prit sa baguette en bougeant le moins possible et lança le sort, tandis qu'Harry paniquait. Et avec raison : la chatte miaula, ayant senti du mouvement.

«Putain de merde…» (Question de donner un bon exemple à Harry)

Harry lui prit la main droite par réflexe, puis séparément, avec un léger décalage, ils lancèrent le sort…qui fonctionna. Ils décampèrent sur-le-champ, puis coururent d'un même pas, main dans la main, jusqu'à la sombre bibliothèque peu fréquentable à cette heure-ci.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive encore?», pensèrent-ils d'une même voix, s'adossant au mur pour reprendre leur souffle et se lâchant la main sans s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient encore dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

«La biblio devrait nous arranger ça…si on parvient à l'ouvrir avant le début des cours!,» rajouta Severus, amer.

«Alohomora! »

Rien ne se produisit. Aucun déclic, au grand dam d'Harry et Severus, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Grands soupirs.

«On essaie ensemble, Harry? C'est peut-être ça le truc…»

«J'espère bien que non! Si Voldemort apprend que…Enfin, je n'ose même pas y penser», soupira Harry en frissonnant involontairement. «Allons-y.»

«Aloho…»(Severus)

«Atcha!... mora! Désolé…Ça marche, c'est déjà ça!»

Ne quittant pas la cape, ils passèrent la porte, qu'ils refermèrent sans bruit, s'éloignèrent du Moine Gras et de la Dame Grise en grande dispute et se rendirent à la section «Malédictions et Sorts et enchantements de Poudlard», dissimulée dans un coin de la Réserve.

«Tu crois qu'on peut l'enlever?», demanda Harry.

«Oui…tant que les deux autres idiots ne nous approchent pas! Je cherche de ce côté-ci…»

«Moi de l'autre, il n'y a que deux étagères, c'est déjà ça…,» compléta Harry en faisant glisser la cape de leurs têtes.

* * *

Durant une heure, ils se contentèrent, à intervalles réguliers, de prendre un livre, de s'asseoir, de le consulter en quelques secondes puis de revenir le poser sur l'étagère, dépités. Ils réussirent à se limiter à trois coups de coude dans l'espace restreint, avant que Harry s'exclame en pensée «Je l'ai!» et que Severus accoure, souriant encore chaleureusement, comme la veille. Chassant toute pudeur et toute gêne de son esprit, il se plaça derrière l'adolescent et posa son menton sur son épaule, joue contre joue, bien qu'un seul lecteur eut suffit : toutes leurs connaissances individuelles étaient rassemblées.

Harry sourit doucement en sentant son visage contre le sien, puis ils entamèrent la lecture de la version moderne du «Recueil des sorts et enchantements de Rowena S. (celle-qui-s'amuse-à-détruire-des-vies-de-solitude-pour-mener-les-victimes-au-désespoir), page 26 :

« _L'une des plus brillantes idées de Serdaigle est, bien évidemment, celle lutant contre le suicide. Si, à un même endroit et au même moment, deux personnes, élèves ou enseignants, tentent de mettre fin à leurs supplices, leurs deux vies seront unies pour l'éternité. Ils deviendront une entité et ne seront plus jamais seuls au monde : petit à petit, au fil des semaines, leurs deux esprits unis fusionneront complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule vie, une seule mémoire et deux facultés de réflexion, le tout séparé dans deux corps, mais unis jusqu'à voir, entendre, respirer et goûter presque exactement les mêmes choses. Seul le toucher sera différent pour chacun._

_La magie des deux êtres_ (…)»

Inconsciemment, ils avaient tous deux cessé de respirer dès le début de la troisième phrase. Abasourdis, ils marquèrent la page du livre qu'ils refermèrent brusquement, puis Severus se tira une chaise près d'Harry, sur laquelle il s'effondra la tête dans la main. Imitant le Gryffondor, sans le savoir.

«On ne pourra jamais cacher ça à personne!», pensa Severus. «Nous n'en sommes qu'au premier paragraphe…et on peut d'ores et déjà célébrer nos funérailles! Voldemort ne fera qu'une bouchée de nous…»

« Et merde alors… On va devoir manger les mêmes aliments simultanément, regarder dans la même direction sous peine de maux de tête…Et j'oubliais l'ouïe! Comment peux-tu donner un cours quand j'en écoute un, et comment vais-je suivre un cours de, disons, métamorphose, en potions, moi?»

«On se partage un cercueil?», proposa Severus.

Le fier Gryffondor se calma, inspira à de nombreuses reprises puis reprit la parole :

«Du calme. Notre enfer vient de se terminer. Nous sommes deux pour affronter cela, et de plus, elle a lancé un sortilège qui agit lentement. Peut-être pourrons-nous contrer certains effets. Nous sommes déjà très proches.»

«_Au fil des semaines…_Nous n'avons pas le choix d'emprunter le livre pour le terminer; la prochaine problématique abordée est la magie…et nous sommes présentement presque cracmols! »

«Rusard serait heureux de t'entendre! Allons, gardons courage, il doit bien y avoir des avantages à quelque part…»

Harry allait tendre la main vers le livre, mais Severus, tout en la suivant du regard, ne put retenir son opinion.

«Oh, il y en a assurément au moins un, Harry.»

«Hein?»

Harry reposa sa main sur la table, le regard fixé sur lui, qui avait baissé la tête.

«Je t'ai avec moi, répondit Severus, avec un sourire timide et des yeux étincelants. Il avait relevé la tête et regardait son jeune complice droit dans les yeux.

Harry le regarda durant quelques secondes avec un sourire indescriptible, ne sachant que dire, avant de lancer un «J'ai autant besoin de toi, Sev…» et de sauter sur la chaise voisine. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Severus, et les deux hommes, quittant définitivement leurs côtés redoutables et redoutés, laissèrent couler quelques larmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se firent une promesse silencieuse d'accepter toutes les épreuves qui leurs seraient imposées, grâce à la présence de l'autre. Ils avaient développés un besoin d'être ensemble; c'était devenu vital pour eux. Ils avaient inconsciemment compris que dans quelques mois, le fait même d'être séparés les tuerait.

_

* * *

Je sais, j'ai drôlement pris du retard, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… Mais c'est tellement fleur bleue!!! (Je te vois venir, Cam, avec tes protestations XD) C'est moi qui n'aime pas trop, j'ai changé depuis, mais tellement!!! De Marie-Élaine Thibert à du métal, genre qu'il y a un gros écart!!! ptdr _

_Je ne peux pas tout changer, faudrait que je recommence à zéro… No way, sérieux. J'ai assez de boulot avec mes autres fics, de courriels à répondre (hourra je viens de répondre à une fille qui m'avait écrit en Novembre! ) et de boulot tout court pour tout ça! Si je veux poster un chapitre par six mois, ça serait faisable…mais c'est pas mon truc, désolée lol! Le prochain chapitre °va vérifier° est déjà tapé, alors je dirais que la suite devrait venir d'ici deux semaines._

_Vous n'aimez, vous n'aimez pas, quelque chose ne va pas, vous avez des questions ou des idées? Eh bien vous savez où cliquer!!! ;P Merci et à bientôt ;)_

_Petit bonus :_

_Les derniers mots du prochain chapitre :_

«Son sourire s'effaça.»

_Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment qu'on va me lyncher??? XD_

* * *


	7. Avenir en vue

**Titre****: Accepter la vie pour l'autre**

**Auteur:**** Ryrynie (ou Hermione713, postée ailleurs et dans une version différente; la version «originale», soit la tournure de «nulle selon l'auteure» J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et ma foi, je ne suis plus aussi fleur bleue! xD)**

**Univers****: Haaaaarrrry Potter, monde crée par la fantastique, la sublime, l'unique, la génialissime, (rajoutez-en tant que vous voulez) J.K. ROWLING!**

**Genre**** et Pairing****: SLASH Harry/Severus! ****Homophobes, vous voyez le petit X rouge et blanc à droite en haut de l'écran? Eh bah utilisez-le! **

**Disclaimer****: Tous les persos appartiennent à J.K.R.**

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Avenir en vue...

* * *

Harry prit le livre poussiéreux et repoussa les deux chaises, tandis que Severus allait chercher la cape.

«Malgré tous les problèmes qui nous guettent, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux, pour je ne sais quelle raison», dévoila Sév, en les recouvrant du voile invisible, puis en repassant son bras autour du cou de celui qui partageait désormais sa vie. Harry devait tenir le vieux grimoire à l'aide de ses deux mains, alors il se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, durant quelques secondes.

«Peut-être parce que tu aimes l'aventure… ou que tu ne sais pas encore exactement dans quel pétrin nous sommes parvenus à nous fourrer.»

«C'est un regain de pessimisme de la part de notre Gryffondor en chef?», répliqua Severus, gentiment narquois.

«Non. C'est le blues étudiant du dimanche soir et du lundi matin, sauf que j'en souffre un vendredi matin. »

«Il n'est que …oh…3h30.»

«Déjà?»

Parvenus au bout du couloir menant à ses appartements, Séverus s'arrêta et, l'ayant pressenti, Harry l'imita, légèrement inquiet.

«Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ton dortoir.»

«Mais Sev…»

Ce dernier, nerveux, se tourna vers l'autre:

«Écoute, Harry…Si les récentes rumeurs, qui ont du naître en plutôt grandes quantitié et variété, sont argumentées ou justifiées moindrement, nous sommes bons pour Azkaban, ou du moins pour l'exil. Je m'y connais; ne crois pas que je parle à la légère ou pour nous éloigner. Et nous avons toujours le lien…»

«Au fond, j'ai hâte qu'il se solidifie. C'est tout ce qui me rattache à cet univers de dingues et de timbrés.»

«Tu flottes sur un nuage, peut-être? Au moins, maintenant je sais comment tu as fais pour atteindre ma grandeur en si peu de temps… Le grand Harry Potter ne m'arrivait pas à l'épaule il y a peu de temps…» lança sarcastiquement Severus.

L'interpellé sourit mystérieusement, avant de bondir d'un coup dans les bras de son interlocuteur désemparé. Severus le saisit par la taille par réflexe, tandis que son élève rigolait doucement.

«Harry…», poussa-t-il un tantinet menaçant.

«Bon, d'accord, j'y vais…»rechigna l'adolescent. Il se blottit une dernière fois contre l'autre, qui s'adossa au mur, puis sauta de ses hanches en retrouvant son habituel sourire espiègle.

«Tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi léger que tu le parais, toi? Tu dois peser…»

Harry le coupa:

«Tu parles en muscles?»

«Je crois que je vais devoir surveiller le comportement de Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, face à toi…Tu t'en approches trop, si tu veux mon avis.»

«Oui, papa, mais c'est de ta faute, papa! C'est toi qui m'as changé de place la semaine dernière…»

«J'avais oublié…Allez, file:j'ai un plan de classe à faire, moi!»

Ils éclatèrent de rire, face à face.

« Tu devrais y aller, Harry. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur.», confia Severus

« On a deux problèmes à règler, avant que je ne fiche le camp. Prem…»

«Notre attitude dans mes cours et notre prochaine rencontre, je sais. On en discute maintenant avec nos esprits, mais vite, ça fait quinze minutes que nous perdons!»

L'adolescent, résigné, lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule et partit en flèche, sa cape sur la tête. 

«Pour le cours, Ry, on ferait mieux de passer inaperçus…C'est encore trop tôt et trop louche pour que nous puissions nous permettre d'avoir une attitude étrange,» proposa Severus à Harry, en tournant sa main autour de la poignée. 

«D'accord, je comprends…Pour la deuxième difficulté?

«Je n'ai qu'à te donner une ret…

Severus se tut brusquement dans sa discussion mentale avec Harry.

« Oh, bonjour, Albus! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire bon matin?» 

«Harry, bouge ton cul!», paniqua mentalement Severus, en accueillant le directeur malicieusement déjà installé dans le fauteuil où ils dormaient un peu plus tôt…

* * *

L'adolescent, quant à lui, atteignit la tour de Gryffondor en nage et épuisé. Après avoir recouvert en partie une respiration normale, il ouvrit la porte du dortoir, discrètement.

Puis se fit retirer brusquement sa cape d'invisibilité. Pour mieux se faire gifler. Physiquement, puis psychologiquement:

«Alors, Potter, c'est captivant, la vie de Rogue?», interrogea sarcastiquement le grand roux qui lui faisait face, menaçant, et encadré de Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione et Ginny.

Son sourire s'effaça. 

* * *

_Trèèèèès court , je sais, désolée pour ces pauvres 3 petites pages…Mais je préfère couper à ce moment de suspens… Sadique? Peut-être…héhéhé…Ce chapitre était plutôt une mise en bouche des prochains évènements…Peu d'actions… Le huitième n'étant pas encore tapé, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, et mes autres fics sont un peu en retard…Donc la suite dans maximum un mois! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs! ;o)_

_À bientôt!_

_(l'auteure va regarder par la fenêtre, nostalgique, et sourit en se rappelant le «bande de sans desseins!» qu'elle a hurlé la veille tandis que la déneigeuse avait crée un fantastique banc de neige devant l'entrée du stationnement et qu'elle montait chez elle chercher la p.tain de pelle, laissant sa mère et l'auto en plan…comme je dis toujours…Bienvenue au Québec! (sarcastique))_


End file.
